Usuario Blog:Blue Vortex Buster/FUNNY THING
Object class:safe Containment protocols:Scp-4032 is to be contained with a normal bedroom possible access to files on other scps but under no circumstances should he be allowed access to scp-1,74,8 or 49 he shows aggression to all and will attempt to kill all on mention Description: is the height of a normal 18 year old skin and clothes wich are both colored as the night sky has no eyes and a mouth with extremely wight teeth most of the time in a smile and has to date never closed his mouth even when eating has shown sighs of great inteligence but hides it for a unknown reason.He was discovred after knocking on the main entrence of site 13 and asked to be put into custody of the foundation and has willingly gave answers to all questions given to him about where he came from, what he wants and why he is the way he is, this is the interview given on the first day of custody by dr heart Scp-4032: hello anyone there I wish to be given some water it was a long walk here and i'm thirsty *door creaks* Scp-4032: who might you be Heart: my name is dr.heart and I am here to ask you a couple of questions if that is fine with you Scp-4032: yes but i have a question why are you currently in distress of me i will not hurt you *silence* Heart:well there are many reasons from your skin to you knowing of this site and posible threat to me of the faint amount of gamma radiation you give off Scp-4032: hmm well i promise you won't have to stay long you only have bassic psychology questions to evaluate aggression and stability in the mind do you not and is true that you have nineteen armed guarrds outside that door ordered to shoot if i do something showing aggression so dr.heart may you please sitdown i don't like conversation with untrust worthy people Heart: since you know what I'm about to ask how about this, why are you here Scp-4032: hmm well my objective is to learn all i can about your organization and report back to clocks the keeper of the libary of infinite he hired me because i am more suitible for this job than his normal flunky Heart:who is that Scp-4032: oh i can't tell you that he likes his secrecy very much Heart: whats your name then Scp-4032: you can call me scp-4032 is that my number Heart:i mean your real name Scp-4032:no Heart:why not Scp-4032: cause i don't want to tell you your being annoying Heart: how am i being annoying your not answering my question Scp-4032: well you are are… Well go and leave me alone you are no use to me for my mission *angrily* Heart:what are you anyway a mercenary a hitman or are you just a kid playing games Scp-4032: what do you know you can't even get past death you are just a human you are so fragile you die with the softest touch and you can't see past your own physics and biology all you do is destroy your world and i have seen it go over so many times through out multiple dimensions and gods fall to save the most useless species of the entire infinityverse you ahhh *gunshots screaming* End log After this incident scp-4032 has been relatively calm and collected and has shared information about all things mentioned but clocks he has also demonstrated mutiple powers below is a list Teleportation Creation of energy and matter Healing factor Cause mutation in other beings He has used all these power to break containment on one of these events he and scp-74 escaped and broke out into a full fight in the end of the fight they were both dismembered and cleaned up scp-4032 privlages have been redacted. after a normal day of studying scp files he started to peek around scp-1 and he has gone to great lenths to obtain any information about scp-1 and the 05 have granted access the real file after witch scp-4032 had broke into 05 headquarters and insulted and told 05 members how dangerous scp-1 really is and try to convince them to let clocks have it it was denied scp file privileges revoked till further notice scp-4032 went missing for aproximently sixteen days then returned in the same fashion as the first day of custody then requested to have eighteen steaks ,four lobsters and sixty three candy bars he ate all mater given including plates and wrappers then asked to be interviewed by dr.heart log below Scp-4032: i am sorry for what i did i truly hope you forgive me Heart:wow ok that was weird why would you apologize to me Scp-4032:Because i disrespected you and you are the only person here that is redacted Being held back by guards Heart: you are an insult to all women you are a monster a inhuman monster you are just a lab rat a tool you you annoying brat Scp-4032:*screaming* End log Scp-4032 then proceeded to knock all occupants out and ran towards exit and teloported to scp-49 then they had to contain both from eachother for six hours till site 13 personel were contacted as of date of 2018 febuary 8th he has been acting as he was before his first encounter with scp-74 and has been working twice as hard and barely interacts with staff anymore only to say he will be gone or to request food now all interactions have stopped and he had welded his door shut .door was broken down to see scp-8 in his room he was then contained in seperate room then all privileges revoked and all posessions have been revoked as well and will be contained like any normal non sentient scp scp-4032 has been detained for six days with no light or food or water he has been laying on the ground once personel came in he teloported to scp-49 witch then oporated on him then teloported back and has increased all scp containment and now is siting in his old room with all possessions now will injure any personel that enters room Dr.heart to 05 This thing is a menace a ruthless menace he has done to much he broke out of containment and interacted with multiple scps i am requesting we neutralize him and leave his corpse to rot in the sun O5 granted Categoría:Entradas